


Hidden Blue Eyes

by idekwhatimdoin



Series: Bottom Jason [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lips were cold, but they had the same feeling. They were Dick’s but the personality was Talon’s. And that made the kiss even more bittersweet. Talon was just passing on a message. </p><p>“I love you, Jason. Don’t ever forget that.” Even if it was for just a mere second, he could have sworn that that was Dick, but it was gone as soon as it had come, and Talon was pulling away from his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know the requests are open again!
> 
> I’ve been roaming around DC art and fell in love with my bat boys again! And I have a need to write again about them! Just toss any interesting ideas that would be easy and fun to write about!
> 
> Request here in the comments or (if you have a tumblr) at: vortex4lifez.tumblr.com

Jason could remember those nights before he’d moved to the Manor and was on his own in that old and tattered apartment of his. Those nights when Dick would appear at his window without warning and would get a gun in the face. He’d snap at Dick to just “go away” and “never come back”. But of course, being the stubborn ‘brother’ Dick was, he ignored Jason’s efforts to try and get him out of the younger’s apartments, no matter how many times he was threatened with a multitude of guns. He could remember when Dick had first saw him, saw that Jason was in fact alive and had decided to tail the younger, much to Jason’s annoyance.  
  
_ “Goddamit, fuck! Stop fucking moving!” Jason shouted, both guns shooting wildly, bullet after bullet at the spinning acrobat that seemed to move every time Jason thought he had a clear shot that would for sure hit the older. But no. Dick just had to prance around and do the exact opposite from what Jason wanted. _  
  
_ “Wait! Stop!” Dick exclaimed in between dodges. He wanted to keep from being a bullet sandwich as much as he could. “We can talk about this, Jason!” _  
  
_ “I don’t want to  _ talk _!” Jason tackled the male, throwing his pistols to the ground once they ran out of ammunition. _  
  
_ “Wait, Jason! Ow!” _  
  
_ “Stop squirming!” _  
  
_ “That hurts! Stop it! I’m gonna tell Bruce!” _  
  
_ “What are you, 5?” _  
  
_ “Metaphorically or technically speaking?” _  
  
_ “Ugh! Fuck you!” _  
  
_ “Ow! Jason!” _  
  
Jason could help the chuckle that left him as the cool night air breezed by him from where he sat, the streets below him nothing but a blur in the presence of the memories. So many ones that he was so fond of.  
  
_ “What are you doing, Jaybird?” Dick asked from Jason’s bedroom doorway. Everything was exactly the same as when Jason had last seen it. The sheets were the same as well as everything that made Jason’s room in the Manor, his. Jason groaned as soon as he heard Dick’s voice, noticeably slumping. _  
  
_ “What does it look like I’m doing, Dick?” Jason retorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m unpacking and don’t even ask about helping because- ooff” Jason blinked in slight confusion at the body that was now pressed against his, Dick’s strong arms wrapped around him, head on Jason’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” _  
  
_ “I’m glad you home, Jason.” _  
  
Jason would never have admitted it to Dick but he was glad to be home. Dick never would leave him alone, cause Dick understood that Jason just needed time, he needed  _ family _ . He understood that Jason would be messed up after having been doused in the Lazarus Pit and was the only one who had hope that he’d straighten out. And here he was. Sitting above Gotham City with Tim, Bruce and Damian in his ear.  
  
“Jason, you there?” Tim’s voice came through the earpiece.  
  
“What do you think?” Jason retorted casually, earning an irritated sigh from the younger.  
  
“Why do I even bother asking?” Tim muttered, more of a statement than a question before Bruce’s voice came in.  
  
“Because he’s your brother.” Bruce said, speech paused enough for Jason to slip in a “ha!” towards Tim’s mopy attitude. Was he like that as a teenager? “We need to make sure we’re all here.”  
  
“Yeah, and we don’t need Todd being a moron and bailing on us.” Damian spoke, Jason rolling his eyes with an offended scoff.  
  
“As if, you brat. It’s not like you haven’t bailed on us before.”  
  
“I’m not a bra-”  
  
“Jason, Damian, that’s enough.” Bruce cut in, silencing any retort that Damian had in mind, allowing Jason to have the last say in the matter with a victorious snicker. “We need to focus. Report if you see anything.”  
  
“Yeah, sure, if I see anything. This part of town is as dead as-” Jason’s words were cut off with a grunt as something barreled into him with such a force it sent him off the edge of the roof. His name echoed in his earpiece as he was knocked off. Twisting in the air, he managed to snag his knife, digging it into the side of the building, slowing his descent but not for long. As soon as he looked up, a black clad figure with lines of gold running along the armor was shooting towards him, landing heavily on him to dislodge him from the building. Jason grunted as he slammed into the building, landing ungracefully on the hard ground of the alleyway they’d landed in.  
  
“Ow.” Jason mumbled.  _ Oh, hello ground. I’ve missed you. Have you missed me? _ “Ugh.” Pushing himself up onto his knees, he turned enough to see his attacker crouched a few feet away from him, hidden in the shadows. “You know, you’re a real pain in the ass.”  
  
“Jason! What’s going on?” Tim’s voice came through.  
  
“I knew this would happen, Todd!” Damian.  
  
“We’re coming, Jason.” Bruce.  
  
“Better hurry your asses up or you’ll miss all the fun.”

  
* * * * *

  
He let out a grunt as he was slammed roughly into the wall behind him, the bricks digging into his back. The taloned hand around his throat was cutting off any ability to talk without wheezing, teeth grinding together as his attacker started to peel away from the cover of the darkness. Grinding his teeth, Jason tilted his head up to meet the yellow eyes of the previously masked attacker. He could almost grin at having been able to snatch the stupid Talon mask off of the other’s face for payback to what the other had done to his own helmet, but when he’d met those eyes, the grin slipped away as quickly as it had come.  
  
Because the face in front of him… He knew the features. But he didn’t know the face. Blue veins snaked along the pale skin that was too cold, eyes that were too dark. He missed those blue eyes so much, the ones that’d always steal a glance when the other thought that Jason wasn’t looking.  
  
_ “Is that understood?” Bruce said, staring Jason down as the younger stood with his arms crossed, a scowl plain on his face. _  
  
_ “Whatever.” He muttered, more focused on the feeling of eyes staring at him, glancing over briefly from the corner of his eye just to see Dick quickly look away. He couldn’t help the small smile that slipped across his face as he turned his attention back to Bruce. _  
  
“I heard that you and the others were looking for me.” The voice was all wrong, everything was wrong and Jason for a rare moment in his life, had no idea what to do. Cause this wasn’t the Dick who’d taken him under his wing or annoyed him just seconds before the older had… died. But here he was… alive. And completely unknown. “Is it because you wanna play with me?”  
  
“Dick…” Talon frowned, the small upturn in his lips disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. A smile replaced it instead.  
  
“Sh.” Talon held a finger to his lips, “You don’t want to wake him.” _ What? Wake him? _  
  
“You must be Jason Todd. I’ve heard so much about you from Richard Grayson.” He said, his voice a haunting memory. Jason couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He didn’t trust his voice enough to keep level and not shake. He had to use all the strength he had to keep his legs from giving out beneath him, relieved when the other leaned back, increasing the space between them. Now Jason didn’t have to worry about the other feeling the tremors that ran through him. “Hm, there was something he wanted me to give you before he fell asleep. He doesn’t want to be  What was it…” Jason swallowed down the lump in his throat as Dic-Talon tapped his chin with a taloned finger in thought. “Oh yes, he wanted me to give you this.”  
  
As the taloned hand around his throat removed itself, Jason felt his breath hitched as soon as Talon’s cold breath blew over his lips, eyes widening when the space between them was closed. His lips were cold, but they had the same feeling. They were Dick’s but the personality was Talon’s. And that made the kiss even more bittersweet. Talon was just passing on a message.  
  
“I love you, Jason. Don’t ever forget that.” Even if it was for just a mere second, he could have sworn that that was Dick, but it was gone as soon as it had come, and Talon was pulling away from his ear. The clenching in Jason’s chest was impossible to ignore as it someone was squeezing his heart. Talon’s figure in front of him was starting to blur but Jason didn’t care why. The breeze blew those few strands of hair that always fell into Dick’s eyes, a soft smile on his face.  
  
“Well, it would be easier to kill you now, you know? One less Bat member to kill.” He said, his words sounding as if Jason was underwater before Talon was gone and only his voice echoed. “But, where is the fun in that?”

  
* * * * *

  
Jason could remember the first time Dick had kissed him. It had been Christmas Eve and everyone had gone to change into their pajamas. Jason and Dick had been the first to come back.  
  
_ “Hey, Jason.” Dick called from where he was decorating the tree with ornaments. Jason sat in front of the fireplace, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands as he stared at the orange and yellow wisps as they rose and flickered above the wood. _  
  
_ “Yeah?” Jason raised an eyebrow as he saw Dick standing in front of him, having to tilt his head up from where he sat. “What do you want-mpff”  _ _ Without warning Dick kissed him, quickly and almost tentatively, but with such a tenderness that seemed to fill his body with warmth. _  
  
_ “Uh, merry christmas?” Dick spoke between breaths, their breathes mixing together in the small space between them. Jason could only stare, blinking in shock at what just happened. _  
  
_ “M-Merry christmas?” Jason responded, breathlessly and cluelessly. _  
  
Talon must’ve left not long ago, even though it felt like hours, because the others hadn’t found him yet. Something warm rolled down his cheek, coming back enough to realize that he’d started crying. Heh… How much he wanted Dick right now with those sickeningly bright sky blue eyes. The way they always brightened as soon as Jason walked into the room. Not like he’d noticed before Dick became sloppy with his stealthy glances. The ground was hard when his legs finally knocked together, giving away from under him. And he let himself cry. Nobody else would know just how much Jason had loved Dick, and he regretted all those times when he had the perfect chance to just say “I love you, Dick” and never did.  
  
So when the crackle in his ear came to life, he wasn’t ready at all for the question that came through. “Jason? Are you okay?” Physically or emotionally?  
  
Cause emotionally, Jason was breaking into millions of tiny pieces so small that they couldn’t see when he’d finally hit his breaking point.


End file.
